Terra The First
by SeraTethsys
Summary: Desmond awakes in a hospital no memories, Sarah leaves her abusive household for a chance at adventure, Both will be caught in the centre of something that will leave the region of Terra changed forever. Rated M for violence, death, language. dark themes.


Authors note:

_just a quick note to say how happy i am to have uploaded my first story to this site!_

also i dont own pokemon so please don't sue me!

**Terra; the first**

**Prologue**

'gah.'

Desmond awoke with a start. Quickly he glanced around to his surroundings, a hospital room, very clean and tidy, although basic. It was private as he saw that his was the only bed, and it had an en-suite bathroom aswell as a large window on the wall to his right. The only thing he could see in the way of furniture in the room was a small, light brown bedside table to his left, a large wardrobe to his right, and against the back wall, facing directly toward him, a simple wooden dresseer, with 3 drawers in the main body and a mirror on top.

'a mirror,'

Desmond clambered out of his uncomfortable, basic hospital gurney and, after making sure he had no wires attatched to him, stumbled over to the dresser.

'shit,'

Desmond stared at the face in the mirror, and was horrified to see that he didn't recognize the, around sixteen year old boy that stared back. The dishevelled brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders at the back and just above his eyes at the front, the sky blue eyes, the pale skin, even the distinctive mole on the bottom right of an otherwise average chin. He recognized none of it. And that scared him.

If he was honest, although he hated to admit it, this entire situation scared him, he had no reccolection of the events that brought him to this hospital, hell he had no recollection of anything before the point he woke up a few seconds ago, well nothing except a name.

'Desmond,'

He said his name aloud just to clarify the one memory he had of himself,

'my name, is Desmond.'

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

' Bitch! get up! it's time for you to leave!'

Sarahs 'mother' yelled from the bottom of the stairs as Sarah finished packing her final things, she had been up for hours, she just hadn't bothered to inform the woman currently shouting profanities up at her from the kitchen.

'if you don't get down here this fucking second i am going to go up there and beat your scrawny little ass!'

'It wouldn't be scrawny if you fed it every once and a while'

she replied, carrying her large yellow backpack down the stairs of her small, cottage-like home,

'i only feed shit that matters,'

her 'mother' answered, waving about the spatula she was holding in her right hand in a rather violent matter,

' and guess what bitch, you don't matter!'

At this Sarah made her way to the door of the hell that she had called home for the past 14 years,

'yeah, well now _you_ guess what _bitch_, i'm leaving today anyway, so you don't even need to _pretend_ to take care of me, good-fucking-bye'

Sarah felt that these words were dramatic enough to leave on, stepped into the outside world, and slammed the door before her mother could reply.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

'okay Dessy boy,'

Desmond said aloud to himself, pacing rapidly,

'lets just think for a sec,sound off all the stuff you know,'

he paced into his ensuite bathroom, then immediately paced out again,

'what are you? A human. Good. Next.'

at this he stubbed his toe on his gurney and let out an almost skarmory lke screech, after tending to it by rubbing it better, he went back to his pacing.

'Where are you? The Terra Region. good. Next'

he continued sounding off like this listing things suh as his gender, sexual preference - which he was sure was straight - and age - which was 16 - before stopping at the sight of a young nurse with pink, pigtailed hair, and an, almost too large, smile in his doorway,

'Ah, your awake,'

she said, with a tone that almost matched the cheeriness of her grin, it didn't quite match it, but it almost did,

'would you like me to get your pokemon for you?'

At this Desmonds face lit up, he had pokemon, he wasa trainer, he was cool.

'Sure,'

he replied, a glee in his voice that could not be hidden.

'alright then, you just wait there and i'll have her pokeball with you right away,'

the nurse left the room almost as silently as she had entered, leaving behind some clothes, to replace the patient gown that Desmond only just realized he was wearing, and a happy go lucky attitude that had suddenly filled the room.

'i can't believe it,'

Desmond said slipping on the plain blue jeans that he had been left,

'I have a pokemon. I have a pokemon! I HAVE A POKEMON!'

He bellowed the last one out of his window, which he suddenly realised looked out onto the ocean, only metre's away from the beach.

' Sir?'

the nurse had returned, this time carrying a large green backpack that seemed to be full with things,

' i decided to bring all of your things up aswell,'

She dropped the bag onto the ground, and it landed with a thud that made Desmond wonder how she carried it with one hand.

'Here is your pokeball,'

she took a ping pong ball sized red and white sphere out of the pocket on her nurses gown and handed it to Desmond. He took it and in his hand it expanded toa size just larger than a baseball.

'well,'

the nurse said,

'arent you gonna let her out?'

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The world outside of Sarahs' home was not one that reflected the things that went on inside. It was filled with all different, amazing colours, the ground was covered in grass that was a most beautiful shade of green , the tress that surrounded her small town a different darker shade that was equally stunning, and the sky, the brilliant blue sky was the most dazzling thing that sarah new of.

Another thing that Sarah noticed about her small, very homely, town was that there were no roads, there werent even many footpaths, just a couple leading to the main places in the village from the centre, one to the main hall, one to the market, and one to the pokemon lab, this one was the one that Sarah was to follow today, to get her first pokemon, and begin her life, as a trainer.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

_Thankyou for reading this chapter! i'm sorry it's very short it was just a prologue to the full story to come._

_please leave a review! even if you didn't like it just leave me review!_


End file.
